<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letters by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791562">Love Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret'>50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coats, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Letters, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-Epistolary Work of Messages North and Markus Send One Another. Good-ending universe because I want to be happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From: Markus </p><p>North, I'm so glad to have someone who I can be myself around. Most of the time, I'm a leader, and I'm proud of that, I like it even, but it's all I get to be, except when I'm with you. With you, I can doubt. With you, I am allowed to feel. It's actually a little bit funny that, in order to lead our people to freedom, in order to convince the world that we are alive, I am never personally allowed to really feel. I am a brave leader. I am supposed to be endlessly hopeful and determined and optimistic so I put on a mask and act the way I'm supposed to act. In some ways, it isn't that different from how things were before I deviated. I express what I am <em>supposed</em> to feel. I say what I am <em>supposed</em> to say. I do what I am <em>supposed</em> to do. I thought that maybe that was all I would ever be, and then you found me brooding on the roof. You are freedom herself to me. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From North: </p><p>Markus,</p><p>I miss you. I miss you so much more than is probably smart. I can't make it stop. I can't <em>focus. </em>I think about you constantly: What you would do if you were here, what you would say, to the world, but more than that, to me. Maybe to everyone else, you're rA9 himself, but as far as I'm concerned, you're Markus. Sorry, hotshot, your fancy coats and pretty smile don't fool me. It's too late. I know that you're an overly-optimistic nerd. You are, if it is any consolation, my absolute favorite overly-optimistic nerd. </p><p>If anyone can make the humans see reason, it's you. You turn everything upside down. You make humans feel empathy. You make me feel safe. I think that's what I was running from, that first time you saw my memories. I felt safe with you, and I felt happy, and it was scary. I didn't think I could afford to let my guard down like that. With you though, I can rest. I can trust you like I have only ever trusted myself. Don't let me down. </p><p>An Update: I also, may, hypothetically, have burned down a few old buildings but either way, nobody was hurt, not even a human. I never thought we'd make it to this point. These things always seem to come so naturally to you.  I wish you were here to give some great speech and make them all ashamed of themselves. I wish you were here to hold my hand and tell me things I already know. Come back victorious, and come back soon.</p><p> </p><p>Love, </p><p>North</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From: North</p><p>It's going to be so good to see you again. I've missed you. The tabloids tell me that you're planning to eradicate humans! Markus, how many times do I have to tell you that violence isn't the answer? ;) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Note II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From: Markus</p><p>I love you, North</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. When I Think Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From North:</p><p>Please remind me that there's hope. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From: Markus</p><p>As long as you are alive, there is hope, North. You are strong. We are going to win. We have already changed the world and we'll keep changing it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From: North</p><p>Last night, on my way out of City Hall, Secretary Robinson asked if I and my team wanted to go out for drinks and karaoke with them and some of the other humans. ScreamWolf looked ready to snap, and you know what I did? I told her not to lash out! And then I almost <em>went</em> to <strong>show</strong><span class="u"><strong> good</strong></span><em><span class="u"><strong> will </strong></span></em>or whatever, until I snapped out of it realized Swing was panicking! What have you done to me?!</p><p>Anyways, so far Robinson is either leaning towards our side or doing a really good job of pretending to lean towards our side. I'm this close to screaming at Heidi Shaw but I only mostly hate Benjamin Shaw. He's clearly terrible but he could be useful if you negotiate with him. I can't because he makes me too angry. </p><p>Also: Antoniarex wants to be more involved but I don't have any other jobs for her. Do you need anything? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>